fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Grayza
Gray X Erza (グレイ X エルザ Gurei X Eruza), also widely known as Grayza. This pair consists of the Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet, who famous of her usage of Requip Magic and an Ice-Make Wizard, Gray Fullbuster. About Gray and Erza Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster(グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Gray's mark on his chest and cross-like scar on his lower abdomen Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. 'Erza Scarlet' Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of the guild Fairy Tail who employs Requip Magic, 'The Knight', which allows her to rapidly change her armor and weapons. Her beauty and power is widely known throughout Fiore, such that she is called the Fairy Queen, 'Titania'. Within the Guild, Erza is somewhat known as the Guild's disciplinarian as she often berates and scolds Guild members whom she considers as troublemakers. She is also feared by Natsu and Gray, who are only capable of behaving when she is around. This, coupled with her tragic past, makes her socially awkward within the Guild. However, as time goes by, she begins to loosen up and is shown to be more at ease with everyone and is more interactive, even taking part in the Guild brawls herself. Erza wearing armor is considered symbolic in the series, as it portrays that she continously hides her true self within her armor due to the traumas in her life. However, she manages to overcome her insecurities during the fight in the Tower of Heaven against Ikaruga, and has since managed to truly be herself. History 'Gray's History' Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using her unorthodox methods. Gray also inherited the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. 'Erza's History' Erza, after being washed to the shores of Fiore, went out in search of Fairy Tail, the guild her 'Grandpa Rob' had told her about. She joined the Guild and began to wear armor, distancing herself from the other members. Makarov brought her to Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost during her torture at the Tower of Heaven. Surprised that she was able to see through her new eye, she cried tears of joy, although tears did not come out of her artificial eye. A distraught Porlyusica wondered about it, but Erza stated that she did not mind since she had already shed half of her tears. Throughout the years, Erza became more disciplined and well-known, although she wasn't above fighting and is shown to be always brawling against Mirajane. During the year X780, Erza passed the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trials, becoming the youngest S-Class Mage within the Guild at age fifteen. Relationship Erza and Gray have known each other for many years, ever since Erza joined Fairy Tail. Their relationship is similar to the one between Erza and Natsu: Gray is shown to be afraid of the S-Class Mage to a degree, with a mere scolding from her being enough for him and Natsu to stop any argument or skirmish they might be having. In spite of this, the two of them get along very well, being part of the same team, as well as great friends, which, in their childhood, were close enough to bath together alongside Natsu. Unlike Natsu, the more level-headed Gray isn't so prone to pick a fight with Erza, not seeing her as a rival. Initially, a young Gray approached Erza boldly, nagging her for always wearing armor and subsequently attacking her, only to be defeated by the girl. Having subsequently met her crying alone away from the guild, and realizing that her armor acted as an "emotional protection" of sort for the slave girl who had been abandoned, Gray befriended her, developing the conviction that Erza needs to be in Fairy Tail, with her comrades, in order to give up her armor and not cry. During the events of Galuna Island, when Erza wanted her fellow teammates to return to the guild in spite of their mission still going, Gray stated that he was disappointed by her, not backing off even before her sword, and insisting on finishing their task; something which eventually convinced Erza to help them out. Just like Natsu, he was genuinely concerned for Erza's well-being when the latter was to be used as a sacrifice for Zeref's resurrection in the Tower of Heaven, assaulting and angrily defeating Fukuro, who was standing on his way. Category:Grayza